


Work Song

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, very vague suggestion of future sexual endeavors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt (@otpprompts): Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.</p><p>Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Song

_'THUNK'_

Eren landed on the bed with a heavy, ungraceful flop. After lying on the mattress for a few minutes unmoving, he slowly wriggled his way up to where his boyfriend of four years was sat undisturbed, nose in a book. The brunette sat up with a sigh before looking at Levi expectantly, whom opened an arm instinctively so the other could snuggle in.

Levi didn’t even look up from his paperback, "Finished marking those papers I take it?" Eren nodded.

He sucked in a breath, "Mmm. Sometimes I envy you, Mr. Professional marathon runner, honestly. Fucking hate this part of teaching, it sucks the fun right out of it. But then I try and take a half-hour morning jog with you, end up lying on my back half dead in the middle of some road and then binge eat like, 5000 calories. I don’t think I have the motivation." Eren ended his sleep-deprived rant to nuzzle into Levi's warm chest, humming.

Levi smirked to himself, "True, but those shorts look damn good on your lazy ass."

Eren scoffed in response, "Well I'm glad you're not lazy, cos then there would be no _heavenly_ eight pack for me to worship."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Glad I don’t have to be self conscious about my hard earned abs then."

Eren spoke no further obviously too exhausted to talk, the digital clock on the bedside table reading 02:44. After a moment with one last flick of a page and a peck on the top of Eren's head, Levi grabbed a bookmark to slip into the novella, put it away and turned the bedside lamp off, plunging the bedroom into complete darkness. The sleepy couple rustled around to get situated under the bed covers, limbs entangled and foreheads pressed together, before complete silence fell.

Seconds later however, just before drifting off into a dream about Eren wearing shorts, Levi suddenly felt a soft poke in his stomach.

Eren spoke up in a soft whisper, "Hey... did you seriously wait up for me to get to bed to go sleep?"

Levi said nothing, feeling abruptly awkward and vulnerable at the enquirement, the true depth of his attachment to the brunette on display, fearing rejection still after these past few years with the love of his life. 

Eren mock gasped, not unkindly, at Levi's silence, "You big softie!" To which Levi continued to squirm uncomfortably, before his boyfriend took notice and immediately knew what was up.

Eren murmured a small repeating 'softie' before he leaned into the small space separating them, placing a slow, lingering kiss on his partner's lips. "Thank you. I really appreciate the sentiment, baby." He spoke with a loving tone, but made sure to add lust to his words, a promise to follow up on in the morning. In response Levi only grew more embarrassed, yet now a warm, happy feeling spread throughout his body. Damn Eren for knowing his weak spot and damn that adorable pet name.

The younger male stroked his fingertips over Levi's soft cheeks, "However, next time I won't procrastinate so much and then we can both sleep at a decent hour, hmm?"

"Yeah, well, here's to hoping for that miracle... sleep." Was his only stoic reply, to which Eren hummed lovingly and chuckled lightly, knowing that Levi didn’t like to show his emotions and loving him more for it, because it made him who he was. The brunette encircled the shorter man tightly into his arms to show his understanding, both their scents and warmth entwining before both finally drifting off into a long awaited unconscious state.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy addition to my series. Inspired by a prompt and the title came from a song by Hozier I was listening to whilst writing this!


End file.
